


[Working Title] Catching Clouds is a Cooperative Sport

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Hibari Kyouya, Fluff, Future Dino/Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, POV Reborn (Reborn), Ruthless Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Curiosity killed thecatReborn.





	[Working Title] Catching Clouds is a Cooperative Sport

The downside to the Dying Will bullets was that while he could manipulate his student's regrets to a greater or lesser extent, but sometimes the bullet's effects went sideways on him, and he just had to ride out the consequences.  
This, apparently, was one of those occasions.

Dino's very rare sideways episodes had mostly involved cuddling random Cavallone and skipping out of tutoring to ride his horses. Or, when he got a little older, to ride his partners of choice. Tsuna's on the other hand ... his success rate for manipulating Tsuna's Dying Will Mode episodes was bad, and getting worse; most of the time, that didn't matter, as it just gave him more snippets of information on his student, but sometimes, the results just handed him new puzzles. Which left him with one option; to trail behind his mostly naked student as he carried one of his Guardians off to the hospital, and this was fascinating. Because he could have understood his student carrying Bianchi's little brother in for treatment of his poison damage, but for him to have pounced on a patrolling _Kyoya_ , successfully knock him out, and then carry him to the hospital? He dearly wanted to know what was going on; curiosity was _definitely_ his abiding sin.

He doesn't really find out that day; his student collapses next to his Cloud Guardian's bed in his boxer shorts, and the doctors pour him into the bed next to Fon's nephew, and both of them get thoroughly fussed over; the Hibari even submits to being put on his drip, at least once his dame-student - who is still adjusting to the aftereffects of being plunged into Dying Will Mode - has allowed himself to be taken care of. When he tries to intervene - his dame-student will heal just fine at home, he gets firmly but gently thrown out of the hospital. When he initially refuses to go, the hospital staff summon Fon, and isn't that equally fascinating? He needed to investigate just how tight the Hibari’s hold on Namimori really was.

When he’s finally allowed back in, in the morning, the two boys' beds are pushed together, and Kyoya is wrapped around his student using him as a body pillow. He observes the two boys for a while, contemplating why the prickliest Cloud he’s ever run into is cuddling his student like he’s his favourite cuddly toy. That was _not_ normal Sky-Cloud interaction. His normal response to a puzzle was to shoot it (or hit it, or set fire to it, depending on the nature of the problem), but when Leon shifts himself into a mallet, he goes with the hit it option. Not that he manages to make contact with Tsuna; Kyoya's hand intercepts the blow, and his chameleon shifts back, and scurries down the Cloud’s arm to curl up in Tsuna’s hair. He sulks in the corner with an espresso after that; his plan to cause chaos thwarted by his traitorous companion. He’ll have to wait until his student wakes up on his own.

It takes several hours, but his dame-Student finally yawns, sleepily, and stretches like he was stiff - which given that he’d shot him twice yesterday with Dying Will bullets, was an entirely reasonable state for him to be in - and then squeaks as he realises that he’s being used as a comfort object by his Cloud.

"Stay still little animal. You're the one that dragged me here, so you get to stay and keep me company until the doctors are willing to release me." The words were murmured, too quietly for the nursing staff who darted in and out to take obs, but he has enhanced hearing, and he raises his eyebrow at the affectionate undertone to the words.

He contemplates shooting his student with another round just to see what would happen, but his traitorous chameleon was still nesting in Tsuna’s hair.  
(Admittedly the only reason he really had for shooting him was curiosity and sadism, but that was still an entirely reasonable reason as far as he was concerned.) Intriguingly, his student manages to make the leap into something that, if it wasn’t actually Dying Will mode was close kin to it; he's known the boy was on the edge of figuring out how to use his Flames, but he'd expected Mukuro to be the one who surprised an instinctive response out of him, rather than Tsuna consciously _using_ his Flame to placate his Cloud.

"Then you're not allowed to fight them, senpai. I _needed_ to bring you here, with my Dying Will. What does _that_ say?" Tsuna’s voice is calm, implacable, and he revises his assessment. It was possible his student had leapt past Dying Will Mode to _Hyper_ Dying Will Mode.

"That the faux-carnivore should be more careful when he shoots you." He will demonstrate to his student’s Cloud the inadvisability of insulting ‘carnivores’ when said carnivores _understood_ his metaphors.

"Not the point, Kyoya. I. Brought. You. To. A. Hospital. With. My. Dying. Will. Something. Is. Wrong. And. You. Know. What. It. Is." Each word was interspersed with a flame-covered finger stabbing into the Cloud's chest.

"And so does my doctor, and they're monitoring it, little animal." He suppressed the urge to raise his eyebrow; what was wrong with the Cloud. He was intensely curious now.

"Not good enough. If you're sick, then why were you patrolling?" He was amused by the way his student was scolding his Cloud. He hadn't expected to see something like this from his student towards the grumpy Cloud he'd set out to draw into the boy's 'set' for at least another three or four years. (For all their strengths were a match, the Cloud’s nature was a far better match to Dino. He’d felt almost guilty about depriving Dino of the chance at Kyoya, but he’d been assigned to build a neo-Prime generation, and Kyoya had been part of that.)  
"Because I'm not sick, little animal. I'm just a bit tired, and my body is doing what it's supposed to do." Leon licked at the his Sky’s ear, and the boy giggled, breaking part of the moment.

Normally he’d simply rely on Leon to take pictures of his students doing embarrassing things - he had an excellent collection of keepsakes from both Dino and Skull - but he also generally carried a back-up camera, like a back-up gun just in case. Which was just as well, because he _wanted_ that expression from Kyoya on camera. With a little judicious photoshopping he could have a pouting Fon to show the others. The Cloud snarled when he realised he'd been caught pouting at the little fluffy Sky who held his leash. "Let Kusakabe and the others do the patrolling, senpai, or I'll get Dino to come and tie you up and keep you from getting injured."

"That's playing dirty, little animal." The Cloud wriggled closer to his student, and Tsuna squeaked in response, and mumbles something he doesn’t catch, before lifting his hand up to where Leon was still nested in his hair.

Leon crawled onto his student’s hand, and and then transformed, and he felt betrayed for a long moment that his chameleon was willing to shift for his student, and then he cheered up again at the slightly hunted look on Kyoya's face as Tsuna dialled a number he recognised from the keytones as Dino's - and since when had his student been able to remember an international phone number?

"I dragged Kyoya to hospital whilst in Dying Will Mode, Dino-nii, and he blushed and pouted at me when I used you as a threat." His student cradled Leon in the crook of his shoulder. "Uh huh. Yeah - you and he have been doing _what_?! Kyoya, stay still, or I sit on you."

"I can deadlift two hundred pounds, little animal. Even if I _don’t_ use my Flames. You’re barely a _hundred_." Tsuna merely raised an eyebrow at the Cloud.

"Dino-nii, get your ass to Japan and help me distract my Cloud before he tries to bite someone to death despite his current state." His student's Cloud snarls, and he raises an eyebrow as Tsuna follows through with his threat; the boy straddles his Cloud, carefully avoiding the arm with the drip still attached, and then shuts the Leon-phone, and the chameleon shifts before licking his face affectionately, and spitting out a pair of cuffs.

Kyoya looks between his student and the cuffs, and he takes another dozen pictures, because that expression was priceless, and another one to photoshop onto old pictures of Fon."If you just stay here and nap, little animal you won't need those cuffs."

"And you'll still be here when Dino-nii arrives, senpai?" The look his student gives his Cloud when Kyoya tries to imply that he will be good is straight out of Dino’s playbook, which only makes him more curious about the interaction between the two Skies and his younger student’s Cloud. "I thought so. Hands, Kyoya."

The Cloud actually holds out his hands, and he watches in amusement as his fluffy little student effortlessly cuffs the older boy to the bed in a _very_ entertaining position. He allowed his lips to curve into a smile, and then walked out of the room, locking it behind him, rather than trying to break the two of them up; if he wasn’t mistaken Dino would be here within the next twelve hours or so, and he wasn’t going to get his student to leave his Cloud alone until then.

His students apparently were _both_ capable of surprising him. And the younger one had been learning from the older.


End file.
